Cinders
by Amaya Natsuya
Summary: Warning: Contains Shounenai! Naruto has been forced into servitude by his stepmother and stepsisters, but when the prince holds a ball, Naruto hopes that maybe, just maybe, he can finally be free. A Cinderella Story.


**Cinders**

**Disclaimer:** I'm poor. If I owned Naruto, then I would not be poor, because I am poor I cannot own Naruto.

**Warnings:** SHOUNEN-AI! There's your warnings, right there! SasuNaru, KakaIru, ItaGaa (which is weird, but the reason why makes sense. But since they aren't a main part of the story, it doesn't much matter). OOCness on behalf of. . . all of them, really. And this is (obviously) and AU!

**Author's Note:** So. . . I watched "Happily N'Ever After" and. . . while this has very little to do with the movie, this is what came of it. :Sweatdrop: So, yeah. . .

Anyway, I liked it, and I'm selfish like that, so I'm posting it. I also sound like I'm two at the moment. Sorry. But I hope you enjoy it, as this is your first taste of my hand at Naruto, so tell me what you think and offer constructive critism. I like constructive critism. I strive to make all my work look professional and your feedback is important.

Okay, that's enough of that. The story is long enough already, so please read, enjoy, and then review!  
**oOooOo**

Once upon a time, long ago and far away in a kingdom called Konoha, there was a boy. He had been happy, at least at one point, living with his father, Lord Arashi Kazuma, after his mother died in childbirth. Arashi was a wonderful man, though a bit lonely, raising a small child by himself. But Naruto was so bright and happy that he didn't mind.

When Naruto was twelve, his father went to tour his lands and have meetings with some of the other nobles of the kingdom. Naruto remained at home, with his tutor, Iruka, and the cook, Ayame. Naruto didn't mind, his father would return as quickly as he could, and the meetings would be boring. But the letters Arashi sent were beautiful, and Naruto knew he would want to see such places form himself, one day.

Until _that_ letter arrived.

_I will be returning home soon,_ it read happily as Naruto clutched it in one fist. _I have found a suitable wife with two daughters, and I'm sure you'll like them all. I've felt terrible you had no mother to raise you, and to teach you, but Lady Haruno will do splendidly. Her daughters, Sakura and Ino, are both just a little older than you, and I expect you shall be wonderful friends with them._

Naruto silently passed the letter to Iruka, who smiled and shrugged. "Your father is intelligent," Iruka pointed out. "Surely he has good taste in women. He chose your mother, didn't he?"

"I wonder about that, sometimes," Naruto muttered, remembering a few of the other women Arashi had courted, only to discover how mean they were to Naruto, or that they were only after Arashi's money or title. Naruto hoped these women would be nothing like that. He wasn't sure if he could bear his father's heart breaking yet again.

And when Arashi arrived home with his new wife and daughters, they were all right, when Arashi was around. They were kind and sweet, but only showed their darker side when Arashi left, tripping Naruto and dropping things on him. Things they could claim were accidents, and things that probably weren't, but Naruto could prove nothing. So he bore the pain and embarrassment.

When he was fourteen, Arashi was called to war. As one of the greatest generals of all time, known as Yondaime on the battlefield, he led the army and kingdom to victory. But the cost of the victory was his life. When Lady Haruno, now Lady Kazuma, heard her husband had died, she fell into grief. She had obviously loved the man very much, even if she thought little of Naruto.

A week later, Iruka was forced to leave his station. Naruto sobbed and clung to his teacher and friend, not wanting the man to go. Iruka was his only comfort in the cold house filled with his step-family. Iruka gently hugged Naruto in reply, and walked away, unable to hid his own tears. He only looked back once, and Naruto knew it was too painful for his beloved teacher to do so a second time, and so he said nothing as Iruka left.

"Naruto," Lady Kazuma called, bringing Naruto into the large parlor where they entertained guests. "You are now an orphan, and an ungrateful child. I've had the servants move your things into their quarters, and from now on you shall be one of them."

"What?" Naruto could feel his heart breaking. He had very little left of his father, and even less of his mother, though the servants were dear friends and would probably take what they could, but now he was not even allowed to claim a title he had held since birth as the young lord of the manor? The title his father had given him, and for that reason alone he loved the title.

"You will earn your keep here," Lady Kazuma snapped, glaring. "So I recommend you get to work. I will have no lazy servants. If I find you are one, I will have you beaten."

Naruto stifled his tears, and bowed, as he had seen the servants do to her, and fled the room when she made her dismissal clear. He wasn't sure where his new room was, so he hurried to his sanctuary of the kitchen, sobbing as Ayame caught him. "Oh, my dear Naruto," The woman murmured. Ayame had been like his mother, taking care of him and nursing him since birth. She stroked his blond hair and pressed kisses to his cheeks, trying to soothe him. "It'll be okay."

"Of course it will," The stableman, Kiba, announced, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We've even saved some of your things, and your father's things."

"Yes," Ayame agreed, looking around before pulling a chain from her pocket. "Here."

It was his father's crest, a small medallion with the stylized leaf of Konoha on one side, and his father's own spiral sunburst marking on the other. Made from gold and edged with roped silver, Naruto slipped the heavy silver chain over his head, careful to hide it under the high collar of his clothes.

"I saved this, too," Kiba whispered, handing Naruto a locket. He knew it was his mother's and Arashi had worn it often until his death. Naruto cracked it open, looking at the tiny likeness of his mother on one side of the thumb sized heart and his father on the other. A tiny braid of three stands of hair, two blond and one brown, made him sniff. They were his, his father's, and his mother's. Naruto carefully closed the locket again and put it on, careful to hide that chain as well.

"I won't loose them," Naruto muttered, making sure they didn't show beneath his clothing.

"I know you won't," Ayame pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Now, come help me knead this bread."

Naruto nodded and followed the woman across the kitchen to help the woman. Kiba smiled at them both and took his leave. He would quit soon, unable to live under that tyrant called Arashi married, but for now, for now, he would protect Naruto as best he could.  
**oOooOo**

Over the next three years, Naruto continued to slave for his stepmother, growing thinner and smaller, his growth stunted from lack of food. At seventeen, Naruto stood a mere hand's breadth over five feet, his face gaunt and his belly hollow from near starvation. He couldn't remember a day he had eaten more than two small meals of bread and gruel, and constant chores left him dirty. His once sunny hair was a brackish brown, and his dirty skin was streaked with brown and black from dirt and soot. Of the original servants, only Ayame still remained, and only because she had bartered her way into a better place in the house because of her poweress in the kitchen.

Naruto was little more than a slave. Constantly abused and beaten, Ayame couldn't remember a day Naruto was uninjured. Even now, she tended the old and new evidence from Naruto's latest whipping, and tried to keep them from infection as best she could. A black eye had prevented Naruto from seeing properly, and sent him tumbling into Lady Kazuma. The Lady had him beaten for mussing her dress and his clumsiness after kicking him hard enough to nearly crack his ribs.

"Oh, Naruto," Ayame sighed, pressing a kiss to his forehead, thankful he had passed out from the pain. Tears dried slowly on his cheeks and Ayame shook her head. The boy--now a young man, really--no longer even had a room to call his own, just a corner of the kitchen where they swept the cinders from the great hearth. But it was warm, and kept Naruto from getting sick thanks to the heat.

"Ayame!" Lady Sakura bellowed, stomping her foot. "Where is that little bastard?"

"He's coming, milady!" Ayame called, shaking Naruto awake. He moaned, but pulled his shirt back on, hissing as the rough, dirty cloth made contact with his raw back, and stood.

"I'm all right," Naruto soothed, smiling up at the woman. "I'll be back, soon."

"Go to the market," Sakura ordered. "I'm out of lotion and I _demand_ you go get me more."

"Right away, my lady," Naruto murmured, ignoring the kick she sent at him. He cried out when she slapped him as hard as she could and kicked him out of the room, her green eyes narrowing.

"Now!" She shrieked, shoving him.

"Yes, my lady," Naruto bowed again and hurried off, hoping for a brief respite. If nothing else, it was sunny and beautiful out and the spring air was fresh and cool. The walk to and from the market would at least be relaxing.  
**oOooOo**

Konoha was a large kingdom, and as a kingdom, it had to have a king, naturally. Konoha was ruled by the Uchiha family, and had been for generations. The family was powerful because not only were they intelligent, they had proved their ability to run the kingdom and keep it safe time and time again. The current ruler was Itachi Uchiha, the elder brother of Prince Sasuke Uchiha, who was currently nearing his eighteenth birthday.

"You need to get married," Itachi continued to tell his brother.

Sasuke frowned. "I do not, Itachi. Just because you were married at eighteen doesn't mean I need to be."

"Sasuke, it looks bad for you not to be," Itachi groaned, burying his face in his hands. "And I have a political marriage. I'm trying to marry you off before you are forced into the same."

"You love Gaara," Sasuke pointed out, reminding Itachi that he did indeed love the man he had been forced to wed. "What do you care?"

"I know the girl you'd have to marry, Sasuke," Gaara, a small, quiet red-head that was just two years older than Sasuke murmured. "You don't want to marry her."

Gaara had been forced onto Itachi when he was only fifteen, because his parents despised him and knew the union would benefit their country. Gaara, who had been terribly abused, had refused to go anywhere near Itachi at first, but over the past five years had become one of the family, showing affection and love. His teal eyes, which had once been so empty, were now filled with warmth. Especially at the nearness of his mate.

"Throw a ball then, Itachi, I don't care. Invite the entire kingdom. I'll pick from them, then. It'll please the people because it'll make them feel important, which I know they haven't been lately, and it'll get me married, all right?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm going for a walk."

"Take Kakashi," Itachi ordered. "I know you can take care of yourself, but it's better this way."

"Fine, then," Sasuke sighed, slipping from the room. "I'll be back by supper."

Itachi waved a hand, too busy trying to convince Gaara that bed was calling even though it was only midday as Sasuke left the room, hunted down Kakashi, and took his leave from the palace. "I don't see what's so bad about marriage," Kakashi commented, face buried in a terrible orange book.

"You wouldn't," Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes. At six feet tall, he was three inches shorter than his guard, but only one under his brother. "I don't see you getting married."

"I haven't found anyone yet," Kakashi shrugged. "I'll marry when I do."

"That's all I want," Sasuke grunted, dodging through the crowd. "Hopefully I'll find him or her at the ball."

"Good luck with that," Kakashi snorted. "Maybe I'll get lucky too."

"For one night or a little more permanently?" Sasuke asked sarcastically as Kakashi grinned.

"Either is good."

"You would say that," Sasuke muttered, not paying attention to where he was going. Something slammed into him and rebounded, hitting the ground with a thin whimper of pain. Sasuke blinked and looked down, wondering what he had run into. When he found the other person, startle black met the most beautiful blue he had ever seen.  
**oOooOo**

Naruto blindly rushed along the streets, tears blurring his vision. He knew the rest of the neighborhood made fun of him, called him worthless and lazy and stupid, but it still hurt so much to hear it. He would have thought he was over it by now, but even now he found it still hurt. "I'm sorry," He muttered to them, not wanting to look at them as he hurried away. He clutched the tiny bundle of Sakura's lotion to his chest, rushing towards home when he ran into something. Rebounding off whatever his slammed into, Naruto fell on his back, whimpering as the marks from his latest whippings began to throb.

Looking up, blue met black, and Naruto cringed. The man was obviously important, dressed in expensive clothes of black and red, his eyes cold and haughty, though not unkind. "I'm sorry," Naruto whimpered, hastily kneeling so his forehead touched the ground. "I didn't mean to run into you."

Those cold, black eyes regarded him for a moment. "Rise," The newcomer's voice was smooth and deep. Naruto obeyed blindly, still staring at the ground.

"Please don't hurt me," Naruto whispered, not looking up. The man said nothing, just pushed past him, a gentle hand dropping onto his shoulder as he left.

"It's all right," The man said softly. Naruto reached up to touch the man's hand, basking in the gentle touch, and was surprised when he felt lips graze the back of his dirty hand. "You'd better get home."

"Thank you, my lord," Naruto muttered, hurrying away, breathing a sigh of relief. Then he glanced at the sun and nearly panicked. He had to get home yet, and he still had half an hour's walk to make! Rushing down the path, Naruto barely cast a glance over his shoulder at the dark stranger, whose eyes were still on him. Naruto shuddered. People taking an interest in him was usually bad. But the gentle touch and the press of those lips to his hand made him wonder if that dark stranger wasn't something Naruto had only experienced only before his father's death.  
**oOooOo**

"You're late, you little bastard," Sakura sneered, kicking him several times as Naruto curled into a fetal ball and whimpered. Ino shook her head.

"Why do you dirty your own feet, sister?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just have another servant whip him for you."

"I prefer it this way," Sakura smiled, showing teeth. "Then I can watch him as _I_ inflict the pain."

Naruto wasn't going to complain, however. Sakura's kicks weren't anywhere near as bad as the whip, and he had noticed that she never kicked where the lash had left it's biting mark. He also had a feeling she was the one to leave healing salve by his bed in the middle of the night, when he was too tired to wake and catch her.

Ino, on the other hand, was just flat out cruel. She would watch and laugh and cry out "Harder! Harder!" when he was whipped, and beat him almost as violently as her mother when Naruto made a mistake. But Sakura offered at least some kindness to him, even when she could do so little to change his life. Ino stared at her sister, then shrugged and left. Sakura sighed and stopped kicking Naruto just a few minutes later, allowing him to get to his feet.

"Do not be late, next time." Sakura ordered. Naruto bowed. Sakura also only ordered Naruto to leave on a nice day, unlike Lady Kazuma and Ino. For that, he was also grateful. "And why did you not get my the Summer's Mist scent I wanted for my lotion?"

"They did not have it, My lady," Naruto murmured. "It has been discontinued." He had gotten her Spring Sakura instead, thinking it was similar and hoping she'd like it.

"Hn." Sakura grunted, sniffing the lotion. "You're lucky this pleases me. Get supper ready."

"Yes, My Lady," Naruto hurried from the room, limping slightly, glad she was at least pleased with the scent.

The next morning he found his ankle bandaged expertly with another jar of healing salve by his bed. A soft smile formed on his lips.

Sakura woke to find a bouquet of cherry blossoms filling her room with their sweet scent. She shook her head. Naruto had to know it was she that brought him those things, since Sakura was the only one with any semblance of medical training in the house. What little a woman named Tsunade had offered her before they had come here, but at least it would keep Naruto relatively well.

Naruto was careful not to look overly cheerful as he did his chores, but the salve and the bandages had helped a great deal. Sakura, of course, accused him of stealing them, but hadn't really beaten him, as she always did, and the house fell into the regular routine for the day.

At least until the messenger came.

Lady Kazuma met him at the door, recognizing the symbol on the man's back as that of the kingdom, as well as the individual Uchiha family crest. "All the people of the kingdom are hereby invited to a formal ball hosted by the prince one month hence," The messenger announced. Naruto's eyes widened. A ball! For the prince? And _anyone_ could go?

"That's wonderful. Girls, did you hear?" Lady Kazuma crooned, then then it was a whirlwind of preparing for the ball.

"My Lady," Naruto's voice was soft. "The invitation was for everyone."

"You think you can go? Wearing what?" Lady Kazuma laughed, backhanding Naruto as hard as she could and sending him flying into the wall. Something like pity flashed in Sakura's eyes, but she said nothing. Naruto shook his head, bowing his head to hide his tears.

"Well, if you can find something to wear, and have all your chores done, perhaps you may go," Lady Kazuma laughed harshly. "But I doubt that. Now, we must go order new dresses for the ball!" Sakura looked at him sadly before following her mother out. Naruto also went to the market with them, to carry things for them and act as a general pack mule.

Late that night, when everyone else was asleep, Naruto finally allowed himself to cry.  
**oOooOo**

The next month was a blur of activity. Naruto earned several more lashing for simple things, like not having their soup finished early, or for missing a spot on the floor. He was in near constant pain and humiliation, and even Sakura could do nothing for him but leave the same cream by his bed, night after night, with clean bandages.

The night of the ball, Naruto had nothing to wear, and no hope of going. He hurt so much from the beatings his chores would never be finished on time, and all he had were terrible, ragged clothes anyway. Ayame watched him sadly, stroking his dirty hair. "It'll be all right, Naruto," She murmured, smiling slightly.

"In the stories, you always had a fairy godmother," Naruto sobbed into her shoulder as his step-family left. "I just wanted. . . one night. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I don't know," Ayame said softly. "But we'll find out. Come, let's get you bathed."

"What?" Naruto straightened.

"Kiba! Shino! Tenten!" Other servants appeared, smiling and laughing. "Come on, Naruto!" Tenten giggled, dragging him upstairs to the servants bath where a tub of hot water waited. "We have to get you ready for the ball!"

Naruto was scrubbed until his skin was pink and healthy, and his hair was the color of sunshine, though he still looked malnourished, but there was nothing for that. Giggling, Ayame and Tenten wrapped him in large fluffy towels and then dressed him in what looked like something of his father's. "We had to tailor it, but I think it looks splendid. We've been hiding it in the attic," Ayame explained. Naruto gasped as he looked in Tenten's mirror.

He wore loose black pants that flowed around his legs, and he would have accused the girls of putting him in a skirt if it wasn't one of the latest styles, and a soft sunshine yellow shirt. A long orange vest brought out his eyes, and they pulled his mother's necklace out to show off to the world. He would simply have to hide it again. They used his father's hitai-ate, or headband, for a belt over the vest, and pulled out what looked like a pair of glass and wood slippers to put on Naruto's small feet.

"There. You look amazing. And, since it's a masquerade," Tenten grinned, adding a simple black mask to the ensemble. "That bitch won't know you now."

"And how am I to get there?" Naruto demanded.

"That would be my job," Kiba grinned. "Your carriage awaits."

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized Kiba had borrowed a couple of horses and a cart to get Naruto to the ball, and hopped into the driver's seat. "Come on, My Lord," Kiba teased.

"Thank you so much," Naruto knew his eyes were tearing up. He hugged all of them, nearly sobbing. "You don't know how much this means. . ."

"We can guess. Now come on! It's time to party!" Kiba smiled as Shino helped Naruto into the back and they took off down the lane. Naruto laughed happily and hugged himself. Tonight would be amazing.  
**oOooOo**

Sasuke yawned, bored, as yet another maiden tried to get his attention. They were all giggly and annoying, except for a shy, pink haired girl in the back. Sasuke hadn't liked her, but she looked so uncomfortable he had introduced her to one of the guards that had been mooning over her since she'd walked in. Now the pink haired girl--Sakura, he thought her name was--was giggling with Rock Lee, the guard.

That got one out of his hair. Now if only her sister would take the hint. "I'm going for some. . . a. . . ir. . ." Sasuke stared at the entrance of the ball with awe on his face. The slender creature that entered was beautiful, and reminded him of the boy that had run into him at the market, though cleaner. Approaching the boy, Sasuke held out a hand.

"If I may have this dance?" He breathed, running a hand over the newcomer's cheek. "And a name?"

"Naruto," The man murmured, looking to the ground. "My prince."

"And this dance?"

"Belongs to you," The man took the offered hand and allowed Sasuke to sweep him out onto the dance floor. Hours seemed to fly like moments, and Sasuke escaped with the boy to the back garden, too enthralled with his beauty to mind the time.

"Thank you for dancing with me. You are pleasant company," Sasuke wrapped an arm around the slender waist, liking the way the man fit just perfectly with his body. When the other flinched, however, he pulled his arm away. "I'm sorry."

"No, please!" The man cried, leaning closer. "I merely fell and bruised my back, I wasn't expecting it, I don't mind, truly."

More gingerly, this time, Sasuke re-wrapped his arm around the blond's waist, just enjoying the softness of the other's hair tickling his chin. "You are beautiful," Sasuke breathed, drawing back slightly.

"You've not even seen my face," Naruto murmured. "How can you say that?"

"Because I've been talking with you, and you are," Sasuke smiled, nosing the other's jaw, and tilting his head up. Naruto seemed to hold his breath for a moment, before Sasuke's lips met the smaller's in a soft kiss. Sasuke smiled into the warm, chapped, but soft lips, licking them slightly to request entrance, which was almost immediately granted. The kiss deepened, tongues playing and warring as they explored the other's mouth and just enjoyed the taste.

The clock began to chime the witching hour, and Naruto's eyes widened behind his mask as he jerked away. "I'm sorry, my prince," He muttered, turning to run. "I must depart."

"Wait," Sasuke caught his arm. "Call me Sasuke."

"Please, Sasuke, I must go. I sneaked here and my family--" Naruto muttered.

"I understand," Sasuke let him go, watching Naruto run away, then chasing him. "No, wait, Naruto--" The figure stumbled, then shook his head and continued on around the side of the palace, leaving behind a single wood-and-glass shoe.

Sasuke stared at it for a moment, plucking it off the ground and running calloused fingers over the smooth glass. "I'll find you, Naruto. And you will be my mate. If you allow it."

Naruto, too far away to hear the soft admission from the prince, looked to the stars, fingers running over the glass in the remaining shoe. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," He muttered.

Hurrying home, Naruto rolled around in both dirt and ashes to make himself look as dirty as he always had, scrubbing mud into his yellow hair. He hadn't wanted to, but his hair hadn't appeared the proper color since his father died. "My chores," Naruto groaned, remembering.

"All done," Ayame greeted softly, letting Naruto inside. "Shino and Tenten left without trouble, and Kiba will be leaving. . . now."

"Thank you so much, Ayame, for this," Naruto hugged the woman tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. "This meant so much."

"I know," Ayame smiled, pressing a kiss to his dirty hair. "Get some rest."

Naruto nodded, falling onto his bed of ashes and cinder, tucking the wood-and-glass shoe away under a loose stone in the floor and knowing his clothing was safe in the attic. A contented smile crossed his face and the young man fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of a handsome prince and a place to call home.  
**oOooOo**

"You little bastard!" The harsh shrieking and a heavy kick was not what Naruto wanted to wake to. Blue eyes snapped open as he curled up, trying to protect his head. "You stole the prince from me!" Ino's voice was not pleasant, and when Lady Kazuma started yelling and kicking him, Naruto began to wonder if he would even survive.

"I was here!" Naruto cried, screaming as a sick crack informed him he'd probably broken his arm. "Please, stop! I beg you!"

"You little bastard!" Lady Kazuma cried. "My Ino was going to marry the prince and make us rich and famous!"

"What--about--Sakura?" Naruto panted out, despite the pain, seeing the pink-haired girl at the door.

"What the hell do I care?" Lady Kazuma screeched. "She's a fat pig with an overly large forehead! She will never amount to anything!"

"Liar!" Naruto cried, then screamed as a whip racked across his unprotected back. The beating seemed to last forever, whips and kicks and punches blending into a single blur of pain as Lady Kazuma and Ino hit him over and over.

"You'll kill him!" Ayame cried, rushing forward. "Don't lose me my servant!"

Even that barely stayed their hands, allowing Naruto to lurch to his feet and run from the room to hid in the stable, sobbing and biting a bit of leather as he set and splint his broken arm. It was awkward and difficult. "Here." Sakura's gentle hands snapped the bone in place before he could protest and she bound his arm expertly. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. You did what you could," Naruto smiled as she pulled some salve from her belt pouch and began to rub it on his wounds.

"It's not all right," Sakura forced back tears. She needed to see what she was doing. "I should have helped you."

"No," Naruto shook his head, and regretted it when the barn tilted dizzily. "Please, let it be. You should go before your mother finds you. Please."

Sakura handed him the salve and nodded, dusting off her skirts and slipping from the barn. "Did you mean it? When you called her a liar after all she said of me?" Sakura's eyes were soft and sad.

"Yes." Naruto turned away. "Go. Please."

He heard the rustle of her skirts, and when he looked up, she was gone.  
**oOooOo**

"I can't believe I lost him," Sasuke groaned. "I was going to ask him to marry me!"

"You have a name and a shoe," Itachi pointed out. "You're a prince. Go find him."

"How many boys are named Naruto in this country anyway?" Gaara agreed. "But if he had to sneak away, I recommend you look around and make a big fuss so his family won't find it odd when you go to his house. Then he won't get in trouble before you arrive."

"You're right," Sasuke nodded. "Thanks, Gaara."

You're welcome." Gaara turned back to Itachi, clearly dismissing Sasuke in the only way he knew how. Sasuke smiled. Having Naruto around would make life brighter, for all of them. Gathering Kakashi and several other guards, he began to systematically cover the town to find the blond called Naruto.

Sasuke almost smiled as he surveyed the group before him. Rock Lee, dressed entirely in eye smarting green with orange leg warmers and black hair gelled into something resembling a helmet, smiled brightly. Next to him, and edging slowly away, was a woman named Anko. She was tough and smart--probably why she was edging away from the green eyesore--and Sasuke was glad she was his guard and not out for his head. Finally, Kakashi, complete with perverted orange book, was staring idly around the hall.

"Let's go!" Sasuke told them cheerfully, making sure he was far enough from Anko that she could only torture him with words. He liked her, sure, but her bit was much worse than her bark, and he intended to avoid it.

"Why are you looking for this kid again?" Anko muttered, smoothing her corset-like shirt down. "And when do I get a boyfriend?"

"You're here because you'll get to see whomever is available and I like Naruto. He's kind, and funny, and he's not afraid to talk back to me." Sasuke shrugged. "And I think his home life is pretty bad. Now shut up and come on. Everyone take a door and warn them I'm coming and all that."

The others shrugged and did so, although Anko nearly go a sword to the head when a man mistook her for a thief. She cursed at him, but Sasuke had expressly forbidden her from killing anyone so she wasn't allowed to string him up by his intestines. However, when she threatened to hang him by a far more sensitive organ, he let her in without question.

Three days of looked at boys and girls who either couldn't hope to fit their big toe into the shoe, or had feet far too tiny--and one with feet the wrong _shape_--Sasuke was ready to cry. He just wanted to find Naruto! But he had passed through much of the inner city closest to the castle which was most crowded, so things would go much faster.

The fourth day, Sasuke knocked on a door opened by a small, timid man half a foot shorter than Sasuke. "May I help you?"

Sasuke blinked when he realized that the man was probably around Kakashi's age, but his hands were shaking terrible. Scars ran over his arms and a large, and much older scar, crossed his nose. Kakashi smiled. The man would be cute if he blushed. "We're looking for young men and woman who might fit this shoe." Sasuke held it up. "It was lost at my ball."

"I'm sorry," The man's voice was soft. "It will not fit me. Me feet are too large, and my b-boyfriend has larger feet than I--"

"Iruka! Who the hell is at the door?" A harsh voice demanded, and Iruka squeaked, and he was wrenched away from the door and slammed into the wall. "You little fuck! What did you tell them?"

"Nothing, Mizuki, I swear!" Kakashi could see Iruka lift his arms to shield his face. "Please, stop!"

"Little teacher too good for me?" The man--Mizuki--snarled.

"They just asked about a shoe lost at the ball--ah!" Iruka was violently shoved behind the door, and another man appeared, slamming the door open and hitting Iruka with it.

"My prince." The man's voice was oily. "I lost one, perhaps it's mine?"

"I could hardly expect you to leave a loved one if it is," Sasuke tried to soothe over the affair, but it didn't quite work.

"You told them I loved you?" A sharp whimper and the sound of a kick made those on the doorstep flinch. "You worthless idiot! I'd leave you in a heartbeat for the prince. Hell, I'd leave you in a heartbeat if you weren't such a good fuck."

"I'd leave you, too, you bastard!" They heard Iruka cry. Flesh on flesh sounded, and the smaller cried out in pain.

"Well, I guess you can try it on," Sasuke called loudly, wondering if the smaller of the two was still alive. White haired Mizuki quickly returned and let them in the house.

"Get refreshments, bitch," Mizuki snapped at Iruka, who hurried to obey despite being covered in blood and limping painfully.

"There is no need," Sasuke held up a hand. "If you'll just try on the shoe. . . ?"

Iruka paused, and Mizuki frowned. "You heard him, bitch. Get back in here."

Iruka did so, but found himself behind Kakashi because of how the guards were spaced out. He ran into the guard, then gave a confused blink before stepping back and whimpering. "I'm sorry, sir," Iruka's voice was so soft Kakashi barely heard it.

"You don't have to stay here," Kakashi told Iruka softly.

"It's my fault," Iruka shrugged. "I'm not fast enough, and I'm clumsy. And I'm so ugly, who else would want me? And even if I did leave, Mizuki has power. He'd find me."

"I can protect you," Kakashi offered, turning and holding out a hand. "If you let me. I know a place you can live, and I will protect you. Mizuki is weak and foolish."

Dark eyes looked at Kakashi, terrified, but a shaking hand was readily laid in his own. "Is it so bad that you take the first out offered?" Kakashi finally asked, turning back to see Mizuki try to stuff a foot twice the size of the shoe into the shoe.

"Yes." Iruka's voice was warm against Kakashi's neck as the man pressed closer. "My hands did not shake before I met Mizuki. Now. . . they are so badly scarred. . . I don't know if they will ever stop."

"I'll take care of you," Kakashi replied, turning to wrap an arm around Iruka.

Mizuki threw down the shoe. "Get out of my house," He ordered. "And why are you holding my property?"

"Property?" Sasuke's voice was sharp and cold. "Slavery is illegal in Konoha, or have you forgotten? If he choses to leave, that is his prerogative."

"Is there anything you want to take?" Kakashi asked. Iruka gave a quick nod and scampered off, returning moments later with a backpack. He pressed himself against Kakashi's back again, shaking. "Ready?"

"Let's go," Sasuke ordered. "Mizuki, if you dare follow us or attempt to harm Iruka, then you will be killed. Do you understand? Iruka is not your slave, and you do not own him."

Mizuki sneered at the prince, only to have Kakashi press the tip of a dagger against the man's throat. "Is that clear?"

"Yes," Mizuki sneered, spitting at Kakashi, who ignored it and led Iruka out. The timid man said nothing just followed one step behind Kakashi, not looking at any of them.

Kakashi turned to wrap an arm about Iruka's waist, but it was Anko who broke the silence first. She dropped an hand on Iruka's shoulder and offered a chilling smile. "Don't worry, Iruka. If he comes after you. . . well. . . I can hang that one by his intestines. Although, I think I'll castrate him first and use it for the hook."

Iruka choked back a laugh and smiled at the woman, but leaned closer to Kakashi. Anko was scary!  
**oOooOo**

Later that night, Sasuke introduced Iruka to Itachi and Gaara, who both smiled at the small man. "You're most welcome in our home, though if I'm not much mistaken, Kakashi has quite the interest in you," Itachi smiled.

"Thank you, my king," Iruka bowed. "I am most unworthy of your gifts."

"Anyone who had a boyfriend like that is unworthy of _nothing_." Itachi told the smaller man fiercely. "Including that bastard's head on a platter. But since Gaara is like to want to go get it, I'll refrain. . . at the moment."

"Where will you wish to room?" Gaara set down his papers and regarded Iruka seriously. "We have many, after all."

"Oh--" Iruka blinked. "I had assumed I would room with Kakashi. . . since. . . I'm his."

"Slavery is illegal, remember?" Sasuke put a hand on Iruka's arm. "You belong to no one. Not even the one that got you out of that wretched house. You may certainly have your own room. If you do choose to pursue a relationship with Kakashi, then we won't stop you. I will warn you, however, that he's. . . strange. He won't harm you. . . but he's eccentric."

"My father said I was too smart for my own good," Kakashi muttered, behind his orange book of porn.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Kakashi, you read the book at my ball, you read the book on the streets, but the damn book _away_ already."

Dark eyes focused on the glaring orange cover that clearly denoted it as porn. "You read that on the streets?" Deceptively mild, Kakashi nodded without thinking.

"In front of children?"

"They have to learn sometime," Sasuke mocked Kakashi as he replied. So absorbed in his smut, however, Kakashi missed the twitching eyebrow on Iruka's face. With a war cry, the small man leaped at Kakashi, screaming about reading smut in front of children and trying to take the book. Kakashi was faster than the other, however, and tucked the book away, dodging the attacks effortlessly. "He's a prodigy," Sasuke added as Iruka calmed.

"He needs to learn manners," Iruka frowned, and Sasuke smiled.

"That still doesn't answer where you will sleep. Kakashi doesn't expect you to sleep with him. He'd find it an added bonus, but he doesn't expect it. Would you like your own room and allow him to woo you?" Sasuke grinned at Kakashi's dirty look.

"I don't need wooing," Iruka told the prince tartly, the blushed and clapped a hand over his mouth. Sasuke laughed and turned to Kakashi.

"I like him. But, room."

"Sorry," Iruka blushed again. "I'd like my own room, but. . . what about Mizuki? He might sneak in. . . or walk in. . . and hurt me."

"We can set up an extra bed in Kakashi's room until I arrest and execute that bastard for beating you, which will only take a few days given the evidence." Sasuke frowned.

"It'll be all right," Iruka shook his head. "I don't want to trouble you. I'll just sleep with him. . . if he doesn't. . . _hurt_ me," Iruka shivered.

"I might be eccentric," Kakashi had his porn back out, "but I can swear to you, Iruka, that no means no. Although I might cuddle to you in my sleep. I can't really help that. It's not exactly a controlled reaction."

Iruka looked torn for a moment, then nodded. Sasuke smiled. "Good. Now, Kakashi, come help me mark where we went today."

"If I may, my prince, what are you doing?" Iruka timidly looked at the map and tilted his head.

Sasuke shrugged, telling Iruka about the ball and Naruto, and dark eyes lit up. "I know a Naruto with sunny hair," Iruka smiled. "He lives here." Iruka pointed to a manor just outside of the city.

Rock Lee perked up. "Do you know a pink haired beauty named Sakura, too, my friend?"

"Naruto's step-sister, actually. She used to be really mean to him. I guess she might have changed. But they live there. Naruto's the son of Yondaime, and he was such a happy boy. His father died about four years back, though, and that's when his step-mother forced me to leave." Iruka shrugged.

"Then that is where we shall go on the morrow. For now, it is time to sleep." Sasuke dismissed everyone and looked at the map.

"I'm coming, Naruto."  
**oOooOo**

Sasuke took his group with the addition of Iruka in the morning to go the manor where Iruka insisted Naruto lived. The building was regal and grand, and if Naruto really was the son of a lord, he expected to be greeted well. Rock Lee and Kakashi flanked the prince while Iruka stepped behind him. Anko slammed her fist against the heavy wooden door several times.

Running footsteps announced a presence several minutes later, and the door was swung open by the dirt teenager that had run into Sasuke at the market. Blue eyes glanced at the visitors before hastily moving back to the ground. "Please enter, Lords and Lady," The teen stepped back, refusing to meet the prince's gaze.

Sasuke felt his heart jump. The blue eyes were those of Naruto, though he was unsure if the servant he met in the marketplace was also Naruto. They had been alike, after all. "I will return shortly with the Lady Kazuma," The man added softly, padding away.

Iruka gave a strangled gasp when the boy left. "That's Naruto?" He asked, face pale. "What has she done to him?" Sasuke shook his head, wondering himself, and turned to the door.

"Oh, Prince Sasuke!" A woman entered the room, her voice making the visitors want to cringe.

"We need to see all of the children under twenty five in the house," Sasuke ordered, watching her carefully. She nodded, paling slightly, and went to fetch two girls. Lee's eyes grew wide as he saw the beauty that had stolen his attention at the ball. Sakura smiled at him, then saw his painfully green clothes. Her smile faltered for a moment. Sasuke didn't blame her. He'd forced Lee to wear something else to the ball for a reason. But soon it was back full force.

"This is my eldest daughter, Ino," Lady Kazuma began, but Sasuke held up a hand. "Where is the boy?"

"What boy?" Lady Kazuma offered a pained smile. "My prince must be mistaken. . ."

"The one that opened the door," Sasuke answered flatly. "Go get him."

Lady Kazuma curtsied, a smile falling. Naruto would pay.  
**oOooOo**

Naruto hurried into the kitchen, his heart singing at the sight of the Prince. He knew Sasuke would never recognize him, but to simply see the man just once more would be enough. Naruto would content himself with that. Sweeping out the hearth and putting the ashes into his bed, which meant it was be even softer, Naruto hummed a soft tune.

Nearly ten minutes after the visitors arrived, Lady Kazuma burst into the room. "You little bastard! How dare you answer the door!" She shrieked, kicking him to the floor.

Naruto didn't bother to tell the woman that answering the door was his job, and stayed silent as she beat him with both feet and whip. Bloodied and bruised, she regarded him sternly. "You will go out there. You will not speak. If they ask you anything, pretend to be mute. I will answer for you. Now go."

Naruto bowed and hurried out the door, bloodied and bruised, terrified of what Sasuke would think of him. Naruto could only hope the prince didn't hate him. Staring resolutely at the floor, Naruto carefully entered the drawing room, wincing as his sooty feet stained the white carpet. Ino slapped him. "You dirty idiot," She snapped. "Look what you did to the floor."

Naruto said nothing, earning another slap, until Lady Kazuma intervened. "This is my servant, Cinders. He is mute and cannot talk, but wasn't at the ball. He was here, doing chores. An idiot, of no account." Naruto flinched at the announcement, still not looking at Sasuke, afraid to see disgust and hatred in those black eyes.

"I see," Sasuke looked them all over. Even if the last was Naruto, it was clear he wanted nothing to do with Sasuke, since he refused to so much as look at the prince. Iruka stared at the teen, horrified, and wanted to reach out and hold the boy. Naruto stood there, silent. "Then we will be going."

Naruto watched the prince turn to leave, unable to do anything from fear of his step-mother. The prince reached the door, waiting for Anko to open it and ensure he would be safe stepping outside. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke looked so sad as he readied himself to leave, and Naruto didn't want Sasuke to be sad. He didn't want anyone he loved to be sad. Sasuke straightened his shoulders and took a step.

"Sasuke!" Naruto rushed forward, reaching blindly to catch the prince's wrist.

"You little _bastard_!" Lady Kazuma shouted, wrenching him away. "How dare you touch the prince? You worthless bastard, getting your dirt all over him!" The woman stomped down on Naruto's chest, making the boy's air leave him with a scream of pain. "He hates you! You are worthless, and the only reason you're still here is because I loved your father!"

"Sasuke, please!" Naruto managed, curling away from the woman. "Help me."

Everyone was frozen for an instant, and then Sasuke was moving, grabbing Naruto away from the woman even as Sakura shoved her back. "Shut up!" Sakura screamed. "I hate you! You bitch! Naruto's been nothing but faithful to you! He loved you, and took care of you! He took care of all of us! And we treated him like dirt! But you were supposed to be like his _mother_! How could you?"

"I'm not worth that, Sakura," Naruto's soft voice made Sakura turn to where Naruto stood, safe in Sasuke's arms, where he belonged. "Please."

"Don't you say that!" Sakura sobbed, sinking to the ground. "Don't you ever say that! We hurt you! And I did nothing to stop it! Just some salve and bandages! You needed a sister, not me!"

"Sakura," Lee helped her up. "Please, it will be all right?"

"You can't love me," Sakura was still sobbing. "I'm terrible! I've kicked him and hurt him!"

"You never whipped me, Sakura! And you only sent me to market on nice days! And you gave me bandages and healing slave and you set my broken arm, and you gave me food, sometimes! You are my sister, dammit!" Naruto screamed, still holding onto Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto? Are you really the one I met at the ball?"

"Yes, your highness," Naruto's voice was soft, sad. "I'm sorry I'm not the noble you thought I was. I didn't mean to way lay you."

Blue eyes filled with tears as he released his grip on the prince and fell to the floor, forehead touching the ground. "I accept my punishment to taking up your time."

Sasuke grabbed him roughly off the ground, holding him close. "No," He murmured, wrapping his arms around the small blond. "I'm so glad I found you. Please, come with me. By my husband. I don't want to lose you again. After all, it's really hard to find someone with a name and a shoe."

Naruto offered a watery smile. "Then I suppose I should get the match?" He asked, laying his head on Sasuke's chest.

"It'll have to wait until I can let go," Sasuke murmured, grinning. "I'm still getting over the fact I didn't make you up."

"Bastard," Naruto grumbled. "I'm not that skinny."

"Air and bone, dobe," Sasuke teased in reply. Naruto made a face, fingers dancing along the Uchiha's ribs, but was content to stay in Sasuke's arms. Kakashi grinned at Iruka.

"Good job."

"I try." Iruka let Kakashi wrap an arm around him, resting his head on Kakashi's chest. Naruto and Sasuke would certainly make an. . . interesting. . . match.  
**oOooOo**

Ino and Lady Kazuma were held in the dungeon with Mizuki until after Naruto and Sasuke's wedding, held a week after Sasuke found Naruto. Rock Lee and Sakura were set to marry the week after that, so the trials and punishments were put off yet another week, to allow Sakura a happy wedding. Naruto, now clean, was thrilled to see his sister married, and even happier that Sakura had thrown out all the terrible green. . . things. . . Lee had previously worn.

The entire kingdom was thrilled. Sasuke paid her in pure gratitude. Lee cried as he was forced to go shopping, but admitted later that Sakura's reaction that night had been well worth it.

The others decided that was a bit too much information and ordered Lee never to discuss his sex life with any of them again.

But the week after, Mizuki stood trial for domestic abuse and was found guilty. Since the prince had walked in on a beating, his case was as good as decided before the trial had even begun, and he was executed by Anko three days later.

Anko was thrilled. She had this new poison she wanted to try, and Sasuke was forced to admit the acid was a pretty nice touch. Creepy, but inventive. There was a reason she was the executioner for people like Mizuki, after all. Sasuke found people like him worse that bandits or even murderers. He was nice to the murderers. He let another guard have them. But rapists--of which Mizuki had also been convicted--and abusers went straight to Anko.

He never wanted to hear such an insane laugh ever again.

Ever.

Lady Kazuma was stripped her her land and titles and Sasuke had gleefully given her the name "Hag" which would forever by her proper name and had it tattooed on her forehead. Itachi had ordered that nice touch.

She was sentenced to work with the laundry maids, which was probably the worst punishment possible for her. Especially since her delicate hands chapped so easily. Naruto had almost felt sorry for the woman, but Ayame, who had come to the castle to watch the trials had cheered in Naruto's place. "After all she did to you, that bitch deserves it."

Sasuke decided he liked Ayame and hired her to work in the palace kitchens.

Ayame found the head chef to her liking and decided to stay. She and the chef, Iwashi Tatami, kept the castle fat and happy--until they retired.

Finally was Ino. She didn't seem nearly as scary alone in front of the king as she had when she was forcing another servant to flay Naruto within an inch of his life. In fact, she looked terrified. Not that Itachi blamed her. A sadistic smile crossed his face. "I know exactly where to put you," He told her, grinning.

"Shikamaru," He called, gesturing a lazy guard over. "Meet your new maid."

Shikamaru sighed and looked the blond over. "How troublesome. She is to clean the entire castle, right? I don't want her bumbling about in my rooms. It would be troublesome."

"Whatever you tell her to do." Itachi shrugged. "Within reason."

Shikamaru muttered something else that everyone missed and dragged the protesting girl away. Itachi sighed and crossed his arms. "Anyone else?"

"No, your highness," Iruka called.

"Good." Itachi vaulted over the judge's bench and grinned at Iruka. "I'm hungry."

Iruka laughed, clasping his shaking hands. Kakashi smiled at his lover and pressed a kiss to the other's cheek. Gaara smirked and whispered to Iachi, who also smiled. Less than a year later, Iruka's hands were mostly steady, and Itachi had, with delighted glee, hired Iruka as a scribe and secretary, a job Iruka had been doing for sheer boredom and had been startlingly good at.

As for Sasuke and Naruto. . .

. . . they lived happily ever after.  
**oOooOo**


End file.
